marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne is a character from the Mega Man Legends series of video games. She serves mainly as an antagonist but is also an anti-heroine of sorts in the series. She also has forty-one Servbots at her command, one of which is a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Background Only fourteen years old, Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family, possessing an IQ of 180. She is in charge of building and maintaining all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft, her loyal Servbots and even the ships they pilot, the Drache and the Hornisse. Tron is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, Ferdinand and the Jagd Krabbe in battle. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde . After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has since acted as Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Besides her older brother Teisel, she has a younger brother, Bon. Tron is also the creator and "mother" of the Servbots, whom she treats much like children. Finally, although Tron angrily denies it, she has a huge crush on her archenemy, MegaMan Volnutt. She also considers Roll Caskett as her rival, in both engineering and love interest. Personality Though she is a pirate and has been shown to be rather greedy and egotistical, she has also shown a noble morality throughout the series, performing altruistic deeds like aiding her archenemy Mega Man in the Mega Man Legends series; or chastising, defeating, and turning in a crime boss to the police for his barbarity of attempting to utilise an ancient robot vehicle to devastate and conquer the world in the spin-off game The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Thus, Tron knows when to "draw the line" when performing acts of piracy, or when any scheme becomes too morally questionable for her liking. Temperamental and prideful when in the presence of others, Tron's personality towards her forty-one Servbots is more reminiscent of a disciplinarian mother towards her children. She is very harsh and demanding towards her Servbots, but is quick to praise and reward them for good performance, being very caring and compassionate towards them when they're not performing any number of tasks. Gameplay Most of Tron Bonne's moves are inspired in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (which is a Mega Man Legends' spin off). In this game she must use her Gustaff and Servbots to complete various missions. Attacks * Gustaff Fire: '''Tron's Gustaff fires a flamethrower at a 45 degree angle. Good for punishing blocks. * '''Bandit Boulder: '''Tron picks up a large boulder from the ground and throws it. The attack button can be held down to hold on to the boulder for a longer time. The attack also causes damage when she's picking the boulder. In her game she can pick other objects other than boulders (but the boulder is the first interactive object she finds in the tutorial level). * '''Beacon Bomb: Fires a shot that calls on Servbots to hold the opponent in place. Different buttons makes her shoot in different angles. In her game, the beacon bomb is shot from Gustaff itself, and used to make the Servbots attack/distract enemies or gather objects. * Bonne Mixer: Command grab. Essentially a weaker version of the Shakedown Mixer hyper combo. * Servbot Launcher: 'An arm of Tron's tank-mech converts into a gun that fires a Servbot with a helicopter on its head, blocking the opponent's path. Different buttons makes her shoot in different angles. The Servbot descends slowy till reaching the ground, and more than one can be active at the same time. * '''Bonne Strike: '''Tron attacks with her robot tank arm morphed into a drill, rocketing straight ahead towards her opponent. Pressing the button increases the number of hits. This move is inspired by another robot Tron uses in the Digout Levels of her game. Support Attacks * 'α (Dash): Bonne Strike * β (Anti-Air): Gustaff Fire * γ (Projectile): Bandit Boulder Hyper Combos * Servbot Takeout (Level 1): Incapacitates an enemy with a gunshot and calls for her horde of 41 Servbots, who stampede over the opponent. Inspired in one of the Servbot Training Levels from game, which a Servbot must serve the other Servbots with food. * Servbot Surprise (Level 1): '''The Servbot that is with Tron grows and starts attacking with a hammer. Tron appears to be controlling it as a satellite dish unfurls from the Gustaff. * '''Shakedown Mixer (Level 3): Grabs an opponent and slams them face-first into the ground. Keeping the opponent held, Tron's mech torso then spins around, brutally grinding the opponent's face against the earth while the ground begins to burn from intense friction. Finally, Tron's mech leaps into the air and slams the opponent face-first into the ground for the last time. Tactics Tron Bonne is an unorthodox character, using her Bonne Strike and long ranged, damaging normal attacks to keep the opponent pinned, leaving them vulnerable to her unblockable command grab. Tron also possesses a large amount of health, on par with the Hulk (cited here). If an opponent is hit by the Bonne Strike, Tron can easily transition that attack into her Servbot Takeout Hyper Combo. If it is blocked however, the opponent has to watch out for her command grab. All her normal attacks are very damaging, and her Air Rake can make opponents bounce if hit on the ground. Tron Bonne is also very effective as an assist character, with three assists that are effective if used correctly. Her Gustaff Fire assist, in particular, is very difficult to punish and causes a freefall state if it hits an airborne opponent (As shown here). Theme Song Tron Bonne's theme is a remix of Flutter vs. Gesellschaft from Megaman Legends. 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Tron is very popular (appearing in more media than MegaMan Volnutt himself) and has appeared in her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She also appears in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom 2, not directly fighting herself, but with the help of riding in a mech that appears to be a different model of the Gustaff, a mech seen in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She is somewhat infamous in the latter, because of the high amount of damage she can cause as an assist character. * She was confirmed during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Albert Wesker, Spider-Man and X-23. * Mayumi Iizuka, who previously voiced Tron Bonne in''' Marvel vs. Capcom 2', the '''Megaman Legends series', and its spin-off The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, reprises her role in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as Tron Bonne's Japanese voiceover artist. * Tron Bonne's English voice actor in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is Tara Platt, who voiced Jill Valentine in the first Resident Evil. * The rest of the Bonne family can be seen in Tron's home stage, Kattelox Island, along with various Servbots. Also, Tron's brother Teisel is in the background cheering her on whenever she is fighting in Kattelox Island. If she is defeated, he will become sad. Humourously, if Tron defeats/is defeated by another Tron, he will look confused for a short while before starting to cheer for his sister again. * If Tron Bonne isn't being used in her home stage, she will sit next to Teisel and watch the players fight. She is seen holding a Servbot on her lap. * If Tron is in the field after all enemy characters have been knocked out, there is a celebratory sound that plays when she stands up to flash the "V for Victory" hand sign. * One of Tron Bonne's alternate costumes bears a striking resemblance to the Mega Man Legends incarnation of Roll Caskett, who was her rival in that series. In addition, Tron's Servbot companion is colored white, referencing the Volnutt family friend/pet, Data the monkey robot. * When being used as an assist, she will say "Thanks for playing!" after her attack. In a minor sense, she is breaking the Fourth Wall. * In Tron Bonne's after-match quote to Zero, she demands to know where Megaman is, although Megaman Volnutt (her archenemy in the Megaman Legends series) exists in an entirely different timeframe from Zero, and is also a completely different character. * Tron was revealed alongside X-23, to match the theme of both initially being portrayed as villains, but gradually showing a more noble morality to become heroines (or anti-heroines). In Tron's case, she was the main antagonist in the first Megaman Legends game, but was later portrayed as a hero of sorts in her spin-off title The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and later came to ally with her archenemy Megaman in Megaman Legends 2 to deal with more dangerous threats. * In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Tron's new colors are the color schemes of her two brothers Teisel and Bon. However, her Servbot color scheme from the original MvC3 has been replaced with her pink color scheme from MvC2 (which is also her main color in Namco X Capcom, another Capcom crossover game). * Tron's older brother, Teisel, has bright red eyes. In Tron's Teisel color scheme, her eyes do not change color, but her earrings become bright red. Artwork Mvc2-tron-bonne.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Tron breathe.gif|Tron Bonne's Battle Sprite Tron_Bonne_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork tron-noscale.jpg|Tron Bonne's Alternate Costumes umvc3_costumes_036_72311_640screen.jpg|Pink color scheme umvc3_costumes_035_25988_640screen.jpg|New color, referencing her younger brother Bon umvc3_costumes_034_17725_640screen.jpg|New color, referencing her older brother Teisel Screenshots 4996205324_32a0a13b66_b.jpg|Tron taunting her opponent. mvsc3-s4.jpg|Tron attacking Captain America. mvsc3-s33.jpg|Tron's alternate costume. Also See Tron Bonne's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Tron Bonne's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers T Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Good Alignment Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers T Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Good Alignment